


Blue

by discount_tsuyu (orphan_account)



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/discount_tsuyu
Summary: It was there and then at that moment, the second you saw him, you truly felt something was really, seriously wrong with this place.((In this, Robert does not exist (sorry all u Robert fans out there :P) or ceases to exist and will not be brought into the story. All Rights Reserved to Steve Gabry AKA Portable Moose.))





	1. Chapter 1

The building was tall, no doubt. Old and worn, it could be seen as fairly shabby, but you were no critic so it isn't really an issue. Bland faces, drained of color darting up to meet yours as you walked past, heading for the main lobby. It was unsettling to say the least but you did not mind. After all, it always takes a few weeks to get accustomed to a new location.

 

Another issue would be the fact that your mother now had to work night shift, so you wouldn't be seeing her very often, what with her sleeping during the day and leaving during the night. You were mildly upset, but you would get over it.

 

You smiled at the man sitting at the front desk, paying close attention to the stiff grip he held on his hot cup of tea. Your mom was back at the car, writing an email, so she asked you to retrieve the keys to your new place. His hand raised, and you watched awkwardly as he downed the rest of his tea.

 

"Hi, my mom and I, we're going to be living here. Could I ask for the keys to our room?" you introduced yourself, feeling awkward. He wasn't making eye contact and you could tell he didn't particularly want to be here but you pushed it. "I think..is it room 402? Yeah, definitely." You said, looking down at the small phone you held in your hand.

 

An eyebrow cocked upwards, and he released a deep breath he had been holding in for quite a while. Finally, his eyes darted up towards you as he looked you up and down.

 

Jeez, what is this, a physical examination? I just want to check into my room, dude.

 

You smiled again.

 

He frowned.

 

"Room 402? Someone already lives there." He grunted, while standing up from his chair and offering his spine a generous stretch. "You're gonna have to talk to Mr. Addison."

 

You asked where Mr. Addison was and the man pointed to a door farther down the hallway while you took in the musty atmosphere and the almost cynical vibe this apartment complex gave you. The doors were rusted down, wallpaper peeling. The carpet was stained, ripped and god knows what else. You felt out of place.

 

Awkward.

 

A knock on the door and the mail slot placed in the wood turned up, revealing two tired eyes.

 

"Hello! How may I help you?" He asked, and you wondered why he didn't just open the door to converse with you. You wrinkled your nose.

 

"My mom and I are going to be living here. In room 402?" It came out as a question. He hummed and you heard strange noises from inside the room he stood in. Your eyebrows pushed together, you tried to smile.

 

"That's odd. Someone already lives in that room...are you sure you're not in room 401? We do have a spare key for that one. But not 402." The small key was detailed lightly, the numbers 401 were bright gold but faded as he slid it through the mail slot. You cleared your throat.

 

Movement caught from your peripheral alerted you to turn slightly, and you stilled.

 

It was in that moment, as he turned the corner, his bright blue pigtails bouncing on either side of his head, his eyes cold as ice as they bore into you; you knew something was definitely wrong with this place.

 

His gaze was alluring, terrifying and mesmerizing all at once. You didn't know how to feel, react. A tainted aura was forming around you, shaping you. Your eyes locked with his for who knows how long, an eternity possibly. Probably.

 

Why did you suddenly feel so small?

 

You stared as he began his descent towards you...oh god, towards you?

 

Suddenly, the world and environment around you came into frame, once more and you gasped. Your chest rising, falling with each breath at the pace of a rabbits. His mask was haunting, as were his words as he spoke directly towards you.

 

"You're new here." He spoke lightly; almost intense and you sighed, relieved. He didn't seem so dangerous once he started talking and you were glad for that. You were unable to form words, making up for it with a nod and a shrug followed by awkward chuckling. He stood there, and waited for you to continue the conversation, almost as if he were waiting for something in particular.

 

"I like your mask." You blurted out, immediately embarrassed. His eyes darted to the left quickly before locking onto yours once more. "Is it for a costu-"

 

"It's a prosthetic." He said.

 

"Ah. Sorry I-"

 

"It's fine."

 

Your lips clamped shut and you tensed.

 

Now what? God, how you wishes your mother would interject. You two stood like that for a good minute before he finally shifted in front of you, fists uncurling, recurling. You waited there in anticipation.

 

"My name is Sal, by the way." He said. You nodded, offering an awkward smile. Awkward was the perfect word to describe this entire ordeal. It was the only way to describe it. You introduced yourself as well. Although his tone when he spoke was different, his eyes never changed. They seemed to stare right through you, ominously. You stuffed your hands in your pockets.

 

"If you need any help, with...anything, I'm here." He gave you his room number and explained the situation involving him and his father before strolling out of sight. You watched him as he walked out of the room, pausing, his left arm raising for his hand to rest on the doorway. You frowned.

 

As he looked back at you, you could've sworn you saw a dark figure lurking behind him.

 

It must have been a ghost.

 

( Am I late? I recently have been super! invested in this game and would love to continue this, feedback is appreciated :) )


	2. Chapter 2

The elevator was rickety and frightened you just a tad, your hands instinctively latching onto your mother's arm.

 

"Good job dealing with that asshole, champ. I probably would've slapped him, given the chance." She laughed. You smiled, but it quickly turned into a frown. You felt unsure about this place. Of course, it was only your intuition and it isn't always right. You shook the dread off your weighted shoulders and breathed in.

 

"That guy, well, both men gave me a weird look when I said we were reserved for room 402, and then he said that we were booked for 401; that it was just a misunderstanding. " You said, almost completely to yourself, as the elevator let out a shrill ding before the doors reluctantly parted, making way for a narrow hallway with pale green doors lining the walls.

 

Your mom pursed her lips.

 

"I could've sworn we chose 402. Specifically 402, because of the balcony."

 

You shrugged.

 

"Maybe we did mis-click." You said, defeated.

 

"No...there's no way, I printed out the receipt."

 

You couldn't shake the weight that laid on your chest. It felt like panic, and tasted like iron. Or maybe you were just biting your bottom lip too harshly. Either way, you were paranoid.

 

Your mother let out an exasperated sigh.

 

"Fuck them, they gave us the wrong room." She whispered. Your eyebrows came together at an arc, and you frowned once more. There was a dark reddish brownish stain in the carpet, dried and crusty. It looked almost like-

 

"That's weird." Your head snapped up to your mom, worry laced in her generally confident character.

 

"What is it?" You asked. She hesitated before turning the papers towards you. Your room number had been altered. It was no longer 402. You were know destined to stay in 401.

 

You physically cringed.

 

"Are you sure we didn't just read the fine print wrong?" You asked, desperate for the eerie churning of your stomach to pass. Your mother shook her head, obviously baffled. Nonetheless you two found your way to room 401. You jumped, as your mother accidentally slammed the door open, the doorknob knocking into the concrete wall with a hard slap!

 

"Sorry." She laughed.

 

The living room was fairly large, the bathroom and two bedrooms off to the side were also not as compact as you were expecting. It was also much nicer and neater. You really shouldn't judge a book by its cover, although it was a bad habit you were meaning to break.

 

"So..." Your mom began, her arms wide as she bobbed her head up and down slowly.

 

"It's alright." You said, "I was expecting much worse, to be honest."

 

She smiled at you, in full agreement with what you had to say about the older looking apartment. It was certainly something. Just as you were beginning to really look around, get a feel for the place, your mother let out a sharp inhale from the kitchen, upset.

 

"There's no ice in the freezer!" She exclaimed.

 

"Mom, calm down I can go get some." You reassured her. It wasn't her fault she was on edge; you both were.

 

"Thanks, sweetie."

 

"Yeah, don't mention it." Your lips formed a flat line across your face, your cheeks heating up from embarrassment at the sound of her vocal chords forming the word sweetie. You chewed the inside of your mouth, closing the front door behind you with a semi loud click. But why did you hear it twice?

 

"Oh, is that where you're staying? I guess we'll be next door neighbors." A deeper voice arose from your left and you nearly had a heart attack, yelping from surprise.

 

"Jesus Christ, dude. You scared the fuck out of me!" You whispered harshly, not wanting your mother to hear your foul language. You couldn't tell from the mask what the hell his expression might have been but you were darn sure with all of your gut that he was grinning at that moment.

 

"Sorry, don't worry, it's just a prosthetic." He joked, pointing towards his mask. Your eyebrows crunched up.

 

"I wasn't talking about your mask-"

 

"I know."

 

You were dumbfounded at how awkward it was to converse with this kid. He had to be the same age, if not, close in range to you. Slightly taller, with a broader frame. His dark brown jeans were ripped at the knees and he was slightly slouching. You caught yourself staring and cleared your throat.

 

"Oh yeah, um, you said you would help me right? Well, my mom and I need ice and I was just wondering where it was." You asked, forcing a smile. It was hard talking to someone who made direct eye contact 24/7, but didn't seem to be listening at all. He did however glance around before nodding and motioning for you to follow him.

 

"So," You began, walking along side him, "If you don't mind me asking, why the mask? Were you in an accident?"

 

He looked over at you for a split second.

 

"A dog, I think. It was a while ago. Honestly, I can't remember it all that well." He shrugged. Made sense. Your parents had divorced at the early age of three so you were also accustomed to your own lifestyle.

 

"How long have you been staying here, at this apartment?" You asked. He pulled a finger to his chin, in thought.

 

"A couple of months? I don't know. It's okay here...I guess. The people are nice." He immediately looked extremely uncomfortable and you felt bad for even asking the question, and you wondered if he had the same striking paranoia as you. "There are a couple of really cool people here though, you should meet. Definitely Larry and Ash. Both good friends of mine."

 

"Ah." Was all you said after that. It wasn't long before you two had reached the ice machine, basement level.

 

"Actually," He started, sounding almost excited, "Larry lives right down here."

 

"At basement level?"

 

"Yeah, his mom works here, I'm pretty sure she gets the room for free, though." He said, excusing himself to go fetch whoever Larry was while you filled up the large plastic bin with hard chunks of ice.

 

You stood there for a moment, spacing out before turning to see Sal and who you assumed was Larry watching you scoop the ice.

 

"Having fun watching me fill up ice?" You laughed.

 

"Yeah, it's pretty hot, at least I'm sure Sally Face thinks so." The taller, older looking male exclaimed before slapping Sal across the back of his head. He looked so very stoned, spoke like a pothead too. Wait,

 

"Sally Face?" You asked, holding in a laugh at the sight of Sal punching Larry in the arm.

 

"Don't mind Larry he's just an asshole." Sal said, shaking his head as he made his way back over towards you, fidgeting with his hands. "Sally Face is just a nickname my old friends used to call me-"

 

"Your friends called you Sally Face?" That was pretty strange. He looked away.

 

"I guess they weren't really my friends." He laughed. You smiled, it was genuine this time. You two stood there for a few moments like this, laughing until you felt guilt flood your senses. Not guilt...? Panic? Were you only disoriented? What was happening? You had no words to describe this feeling and you felt yourself sinking to the ground.

 

It was so sudden and you subconsciously held your hand to your heart, frowning.

 

"Are you okay?" Sal asked, dropping down to your level. You stared at him; well, his mask, in disbelief. Larry had disappeared back into his apartment room and when you tilted your head to look over Sal's shoulder, you gasped.

 

There it was. The shadow you witnessed maybe not even half an hour ago.

 

"What room are you staying in Sal?" You whispered.

 

402.

 

"402. Why?"

 

You bit your lip.

 

"Just wondering."


	3. Chapter 3

That night, you lie awake in bed. Surrounded by pillows, your grip on the blanket tightened as you began to conspire.

What was going on with this place? Why does Sal, or Sally Face, act so god damn weird? It didn't even seem like he was amused, as in, he found it funny, it was more like he knew something that you didn't. It was odd, to say the least; the turn and push and pull of your stomach.

But most of all; what the hell was that thing you kept seeing? Was that it? Were you only seeing it? It wasn't hurting you. Or bothering you. You couldn't even tell if it was real or not. You were scared, right down to the bone.

You turned over onto your left side, wrapping the blanket tightly around you, your face brushing up against the fabric. The clock read 3:00 AM. The numbers were bright red, although you could have sworn they were green just earlier that day.

You and Sal had had another stare off after your...episode; his eyes were pale and you felt so vulnerable while they tore into yours, before he asked for your number, (just in case of an emergency), he assured you. Even though he was surrounded with a particular niche vibe you certainly didn't appreciate, he had been staying here for much longer than you. You trusted his opinion as much as you could when it came to the way things were run by Mr. Addison. Mr Addison was an odd soul. He hid himself behind a closed door, refusing to leave the ominous locked room.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

What?

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

You shot up out of bed, desperate for the snooze button. You finally found it and slammed your hand down. Your blanket had completely fallen off by now and you were on your knees, holding the alarm clock in your hands.

BEEP! BEEP! Beep! BEEP!

You gasped, reaching behind the side table to unplug the alarm clock, assuming it was broken. Your hand brushed over the outlet and you held your breath.

It wasn't even plugged in.

This was beyond weird. You bit your lip, standing up once more, panic invading your lungs. What were you supposed to do?

Blue flashed across your brain for a split second and you frowned, looking over at your phone resting on the floor, the charger bent at an angle from exhausted usage. Picking the device up, you began your text with a simple

_Hey_.

You exhaled the breath you had been holding for a good five minutes and sighed. It was almost four in the morning; you couldn't have expected Sal to be up this early. You nearly screamed at the violent vibrations coming from your phone right then.

You held the screen up to your ear, waiting for a voice on the other end.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sal asked, he sounded muffled or maybe just tired. You heard him yawn and pulled your feet up onto the bed, criss cross position.

"Something is wrong...with my clock." You whispered.

"Yeah I can hear...did you try unplugging and replugging it?"

"That's the thing, it's not even _plugged_ in. It's so loud too but it'll get quiet sometimes but then go right back to the volume it was."

There was silence for a few minutes and you wondered if Sal had fallen back asleep.

"Sal? Hello?"

"Yeah...I'll be right over, sorry; I had to look for something."

You chewed on the inside of your mouth, while you waited, the lights in the room now all on. Hell no were you going to sit in a dark room with your alarm clock going completely bonkers. You heard a soft knock on the door and looked through the peep hole just in case, before quietly opening the door.

"Thank you for coming over, Sal. My mom works night shift." You whispered. He nodded, letting himself into the apartment. He held a large grey object sporting a longer antennae in his right hand. Was that a Gear Boy? It looked different. You motioned towards the device.

"I can't really explain it. You'll just have to see; if anything happens that is." He spoke softly, his voice still raspy from recently coming to. You frowned at him, crossing your arms and following him around your apartment. You were only slightly annoyed with how cryptic he was acting. As you two ventured about, he held the small device in his extended hands. You shivered.

The bedroom suddenly felt as if it was under fifty degrees. You held your arms together, wanting warmth but failing and you sub consciously inched closer to Sal. He pressed a green button and smoke began seeping its way through the clock and into the air, and the beeping finally came to a halt.

"That was weird. What did you do?" You asked.

"To be honest, I don't know myself." He replied, looking over at you.

"Uh-huh."

"Sorry, if you really wanna know, I suggest talking to my friend Todd. By the way, how long has it been going off? And how long have the numbers been red? Every other alarm clock in this apartment is green." He bent over to pick it up.

"I don't know, I couldn't sleep and all of a sudden it was three in the morning and that awful fucking noise was going off."

He stared at you for a few seconds and you felt uncomfortable, when he finally held out the device in front of you. You took a step back. The device made an unnatural noise before Sal shrugged and let his arm rest down by his side.

"Just making sure."

"Okay..what's going on?" You frowned. He looked up at you as he let the clock fall back onto the ground.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what the hell is happening and why does everyone here act so weird and why are you in the apartment that my mom and I were supposed to, 402. Why does the owner of this place not even come out of a stupid hiding hole on ground floor?"

He looked around before taking your arm in his hand and pulling you closer to him. You were only a few inches apart, your cheeks barely brushing together.

"If you really want to know..."

"This place is haunted." He whispered. Why was he acting like someone was going to hear him? You rubbed your eyes with the soft of your palms. You thought back to the black thing you had been seeing frequently since setting foot in this apartment but shook it off. You were sure you were just stressed.

"Yeah, okay." You snorted. You were almost 100% sure this guy was just playing a practical joke on you and the other tenants. Almost.

"If you don't believe me, by all means, do what you will. But be careful, okay? This place can be mean business more often than not, I swear to god." His eyes were glossed over with worry and a sense of overbearingness. You nodded. You trusted that much, of course this building was weird. It was all incredibly peculiar; but haunted? It would take more than a broken alarm clock and an oddly shaped shadow to allow even a small chance of your mind to believe something like that.

Sal finished searching your apartment, before stepping outside. He craned his neck to look back at you and your stomach fluttered.

"I...I know we just met but, I don't feel safe leaving you here alone, I want you to come to my place. You can sleep on the couch, my dad won't mind." He seemed genuinely concerned and your eyebrows furrowed as you bit your lip, fidgeting with your thumbs. You thought about it and decided it was probably the best route and collected the things you thought would be most beneficial before locking the apartment with your spare key.

"I know it's only a room away, but there's more people here and if there was any type of emergency...well, it wouldn't end well." He whispered, opening the door for you. You looked at the calendar hanging from the far wall. Tomorrow was Monday and you sighed, anxious for school to start.

Sal tip toed into his room, coming back with a large white blanket and pillow for you before whispering goodnight.

_Hey mom, I'm at our next door neighbors, I had a terrible nightmare and couldn't stay in our apartment, don't worry I locked the door back <3 love you._


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey..hey!"

 

Your eyes fluttered open and you took in your surroundings. You felt groggy and your lips were chapped. You held a finger to your bottom lip, brushing over the rough edges of your mouth and sighed. You sat up on the couch and looked over at Sal, who was leaning over the head of the couch. He reached a hand under his mask and fidgeted for a bit before you realized he was rubbing his eyes. You were sure he was exhausted too. It was still dark.

 

"Sorry you had to deal with...all that yesterday." He almost whispered. You shook your head.

 

"It's fine," you said, "thank you for coming over to help me. It was actually really scary. I didn't know what to do."

 

Sal sat down on the couch beside you. You scooted over to make room. The couch was worn and frail and sunk deeper in some spots than others. You watched as Sal adjusted his pigtails and you wrinkled your nose and made eye contact with him, clasping your hands together. Your hands were clammy and gross. You sniffed.

 

"I'm sorry-" You began.

 

"For what?" He asked. You shrugged your shoulders, wondering how you should approach this.

 

"I feel...like we got off to a bad start, let's start over, okay?" You held out one hand to which he stared at with curiosity.

 

(curiosity killed the cat)

 

"What do you say?"

 

You licked your lips, waiting for a response. Eventually he locked his hand with yours and you smiled.

 

"We'll have to talk later, the bus comes in fifteen minutes..." He made his way over to the kitchen, a loaf of bread appearing in his hands. You stood in the kitchen and watched him make toast. You felt bad. It was just toast, but you felt it was too much to ask of him after what happened last night.

 

The two of you ate your breakfast in silence before you finished getting ready for school. You weren't wearing any makeup, (obviously. it was back at your place) so you ended up just brushing your hair and slapping a soaked washcloth on your face. You thanked Sal again for letting you stay the night, wondering why guilt was pressing it's weight down on your chest as harsh as it was.

 

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." He replied. It was still sort of awkward conversing with him, but only sort of. He said goodbye to his dad before you two went back to your apartment to fill your mother in.

 

Your mom folded her arms.

 

"Already staying the night at a boy's house?" Calling you by your full name before grinning. You shook your head, embarrassed. She looked exhausted, her hair tangled and bags seeping under her eyes.

 

"No, it's not like that." You pleaded. She wished you good luck on your first day of school before whistling shortly afterwards as you and Sal stepped into the elevator. You looked down at the hard metal flooring sheepishly.

 

"Bet that was embarrassing." He said, hands resting by his sides. You nodded. He hummed, knowingly and you two stood in silence.

 

The bus was unbelievably loud, packed with kids from not only Addison apartments, but the surrounding neighborhoods as well. You and Sal sat awkwardly in the back, careful not to bump into each other. Anytime your shoulders touched, you scooted further away, burying your head in your hood. It was uncomfortable and you became slightly more agitated every time the bus bounced, your temple slamming against the dirty window.

 

You were exhausted.

 

"Sorry it's so crowded in here, I should have warned you." Sal apologized, playing with the zipper on his jacket. You said it was fine and pressed your face against the back of the seat in front of you two.

 

"Are you guys really that fucking tired? What time did you go to bed?" A deep voice snapped you conscious again and you groaned. Sal patted your shoulder, trying his best to console you.

 

"We had an...issue. At four in the morning actually." Sal explained. You sat up and looked at Larry for the second time, getting a good look at him. His beard was premature and the circles under his eyes were dark, they looked like bruises almost. His nose was large and he reminded you of a cartoon character. He just looked...dirty in general. His shirt was worn and faded, a symbol of an obscure metal band plastered on the front side. He was turned so he was completely facing you and Sal.

 

"What kind of issue, dude?" Larry questioned, worry in his eyes.

 

"Her clock was acting weird."

 

A firm line set on Larry's face.

 

"Are you sure it wasn't just broken?" He asked.

 

"No, definitely not." You chimed in, almost fully awake now. You lost all hope in gaining even a wink more of sleep. "It wasn't even plugged in."

 

"And the numbers were red, not green." Sal added. His knee was bobbing up and down and you wondered if he was concerned about something.

 

"That is weird." Larry said. "Do you think it was...?" He looked at Sal.

 

Sal shook his head, his hair dancing around his face.

 

"No. I don't think so. I brought the super Gear Boy and nothing happened. Or at least, we didn't see anything."

 

"Did you tell her?"

 

"Yeah, but she doesn't believe me."

 

You frowned at Sal.

 

"How could I believe that when there's not even proof?" You asked, rubbing your eyes. Your frown faltered as you looked down at the eyelash resting on your index finger.

 

"Dude. Wasn't the clock thing weird enough?" Larry asked, incredulously. You shrugged. What were you supposed to say?

 

"We could visit Megan." Sal said, his eyes far away, distant. He was gazing out of the window, the sun peeking up over the horizon. A cloud flew over the sun and he looked back at you and Larry.

 

"Who's Megan?" You asked.

 

"A friend."

 

"Does she live in the apartments?"

 

"Yeah, she does." Larry said, a grin forming on his stupid face. Sal rolled his eyes and with a wave of his hand you three were on a different topic completely. It also could've been the ADD.

 

"God...why the fuck is Charley so weird? And...gross, ugh." Larry complained. His mouth was turned down as he scratched the underside of his chin. You blinked.

 

"Charley?" You asked.

 

"He's this weird fat ass on floor two. Like, really weird. He has this whole fucking collection of horse dolls. He calls them glitter ponies and I swear to god he would kill anyone who touched them." Larry was very expressive with his hand gestures while he talked. He seemed to know a lot about this guy. He also seemed...afraid. Nervous.

 

"He's not dangerous weird though, right?" You asked; it wouldn't be very exciting for a child predator, (you assumed he was) to be living in the same building as you and a bunch of other kids.

 

Larry's eyes darted around nervously. His voice was hushed when he spoke again.

 

"I can't say right now; too many people. But, at lunch, let's head to the courtyard and I'll explain there. This crap made me shit my pants. Literally, if you want proof-"

 

"Larry, it's fine, we believe you. Please don't show us your shit filled pants." Sal said, exasperated.

 

Your hand clutched the edge of your seat as the bus came to a stop, the brakes whining, your inertia pushing you into the seat in front of you.

 

The school was not as torn up as you half expected it would be. It was large, and the dark clouds looming over didn't seem to help out your anxiety forced from your brain to prepare you for the first day of school. Your heart was pounding. Nervous? That was one word to describe the way you were feeling at that moment. The only thing that seemed to be even the slightest bit of release of stress was Sal and Larry.

 

It was better than going in alone.

 

Besides; Sal had already mentioned another persona. Todd. Or was it Timothy? You couldn't be bothered to remember.

 

The corridors paving paths to different classes were wide and extraneous. They made you feel small compared to the massive brick of lockers nailed into the walls. There were so many people. You felt panic flood your lungs again, and focused on deep breathing. Sal looked over at you but quickly glanced away when you turned to make eye contact.

 

"You have the piece of paper with your classes listed?" Sal asked. You nodded, pulling the crumpled up sheet out of your back pocket. Larry bid you both farewell before taking off to find his own. "Great, I'll show you where they are."

 

Sal showed you to your first class; Physics. Afterwards, he would rush back to the classroom you were previously in and show you to your next class. You tried to argue that you could've just asked someone else but he always provided some sort of counter argument that probably couldn't be counted as valid in the first place. You felt bad but didn't complain.

 

Lunch was weird. You and Sal sat with Larry, along with a couple of other weirdos. Maple, Ash, and Todd. Oh, and Chug. You didn't glance twice at Chug, but spent more of your time admiring Ash. She was beautiful and smart. But Todd was smarter. He explained in great detail how that odd device Sal had used just that morning worked. Of course, you didn't really understand until Sal dumbed it down. Todd liked to use big words, probably to suit his big orange hair, you guessed.

 

You all had a grand time introducing yourselves until Larry began to grow impatient, desperate to drag you and Sal to the courtyard to explain what he had seen.

 

The grass was green, and you smiled at the bird sitting up on the tree. A stray tennis ball rest near your feet, and you picked it up, fidgeting with it in your small hands. But when Larry spoke again, you couldn't be bothered to even look at it.

 

"He did what?"


End file.
